


A Lonely Goodbye

by SailorBi



Series: The Kuima Sh' Tsuy Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Gen, Millenial relationships, Multi, OTP Feels, Open Relationships, Original Fiction, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBi/pseuds/SailorBi
Summary: She never stayed for more than a hundred years or so. They accepted her departures as a part of her being. You can't make the ones you love feel trapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, folks. This is the first time I post something of my book characters here, but as I was listening to "Goodbye" by Taemin, the inspiration to this fic came.  
> These characters are more than five thousand years old. My Loki is a wee different from every other Loki.  
> 

"_As if falling flowers greet, I'm smiling with lonely tears. Goodbye, my love. Don't be sad alone, there are flowers that bloom brightly in this world._"

She couldn't stay. It wasn't his fault, really. It's something deep within her soul. Something that tells her 'don't get attached, always saying _'This is not your right to be with him.'_  
This something has always been there in her mind, trying to defeat her and take control over her life. Whenever it started to gain strength she had to leave him behind.  
She had done it so many times already... Left Azeem with their children, left Loki, left Vlad, and many mortal humans, but she only returned to the embrace of two persons and no one else, until she left again.

##### ______________________________________________

"_Rather than staying with the fear of separation that will come someday, would today that we're dreaming of holding each other be happier?_"

She always left without a warning, without a farewell, no goodbye.  
He knew she would come back eventually and that's why he didn't mourn over her departure anymore.  
It wasn't as if she abandoned him, no. She just left just like she would if she went to buy something in the city and would return in the same day. But the day turned into a hundred years or so.  
He would wait, always patient.  
She'd always return.

##### ______________________________________________

"_Waving hands to ours days that are fading away, I'm walking alone as if a candle burns in front of my eyes._"

Every time she came to his embrace he felt safe, which was ironic, because she came to feel safe too. That was something he and Azeem had completely agreed, Bathari wouldn't feel safe for long, so they would absorb as much safety from her stay as possible.  
Azeem couldn't, or pretended not to see what was inside of Bathari; that power, that being, yellow as a star and always trying to find a way out.  
Loki somehow knew that was the reason why Bathari always left. He also knew that someday she would have to reign over it and stay, but he wasn't in a hurry.  
So, he would watch her go away again after many decades or century. 

"Goodbye." was what he always said after she'd disappeared in the horizon, whenever she did.

##### ______________________________________________

>   
>  _As if fluttering flower petals greet I'm smiling in the loneliness Goodbye, my love. Though you're sad and alone I can never reach you. Goodbye, my love. As if I'm embracing you You're blooming brightly in my heart. Goodbye, my love. Don't be sad and alone, You're the brightest flower in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please comment and tell me if there's anything I can improve or if you'd like to read more.  
> I have tons of works with my own characters and most of it will never go to the books, because it wouldn't fit the story at all.  
> The quotes are from the song, I had to include them, because the story of these characters really sounds a lot like this song.


End file.
